nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a species of Pokémon in the series of the same name. It is a Psychic type legendary Pokémon that made its first appearance in the First Pokémon generation in the [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Red'' and Blue]] games. Mewtwo, as his name indicates, is clone of the legendary Pokémon Mew. Physiology and Behaviour As shown in Pokémon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo is quite distant, devious, malevolent and a bit vengeful. Unlike most Pokemon, Mewtwo speech ranges well past saying merely just his name repeatedly. Appearances ''Pokémon'' games Mewtwo appeared as a one-chance battle in the Cerulean Cave in the Red, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Gold, Crystal, FireRed, LeafGreen, Soul Silver and HeartGold versions accessible after defeating the Elite Four and League Champion. In ''Pokémon X and Y'', he appeared after beating the Elite Four in the Unknown Dungeon. He has also appeared in side-series Pokémon titles, as well as two feature films and a TV special. In the Nintendo 64 game, Pokémon Stadium, he was the final battle challenge after defeating the Gym Leader Castle and getting all of the trophies in the Stadium. Defeating him rolls the credits, changes the title screen image, and unlocks Round 2 of the Stadium. Defeating Mewtwo in Round 2 is the final test in the game (besides getting all 151 Pokémon into the Hall of Fame). Mewtwo also appears as the final boss in ''Pokémon Puzzle League''. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Mewtwo appeared as an unlockable character in Melee, available to challenge after 20+ hours of VS. matches or 700+ VS. matches. Ironically, Mewtwo is considered to be one of the worst characters in the game, due to him being slow, light and big, making him an easy target. Mewtwo is not playable in Brawl, but Lucario, a new playable Pokémon, has some similar mechanics to Mewtwo. Mewtwo, however, appears as a trophy, which can be unlocked by playing All-Star Mode on Intense difficulty. Mewtwo returned in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, when a person buys and registers both versions. This downloadable content was released on April 28, 2015. Mewtwo also has a trophy for his regular form in the 3DS version and his Mega Forms in the Wii U version in addition to his fighter trophies added on April 15, 2015. Attacks His specials are * Neutral Special: Shadow Ball * Side Special:Confusion * Down Special:Disable * Up Special: Teleport * Final Smash: Psystrike Pokkén Tournament Mewtwo is a confirmed character for ''Pokkén Tournament'' as well as Shadow Mewtwo. Anime Mewtwo is first featured in'' Pokémon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back'' as an antagonist, but is redeemed by the end. This same Mewtwo later appeared in the special Mewtwo Returns. A different Mewtwo appears in the movie Genesect and the Legend Awakened ''and shows off her Mega Mewtwo Y form. In-game information Pokédex entries Locations Base Stats Normal Mega X Mega Y Moveset Gallery Sprites Trivia *Even though Mewtwo never appeared in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl there have been many unused files found in Brawl to suggest that Mewtwo was originally going to be a playable character. *Mewtwo is one of the two Pokémon to get 2 Mega Evolution, with Charizard being the other. Navigation es:Mewtwo Category:Pokémon species Category:First generation Pokémon Category:Psychic type Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Snap Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Pokémon that can Mega Evolve Category:Final Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U DLC Content Category:Pokkén fighters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes